Eclipse of the Knights - Characters and Locations
These are the characters of Eclipse of the Knights so far, with more on the way. Main Characters (so far) * Captain Vince Sihanouk * Delphius Carvarrik * General/Captain Pepin "the Short" Franciscus * Lieutenant Samson Binarror * Captain Parean Jagmoris Semi-main Characters (so far) * Grifo Odilombar * Hastini Rongsabin * Lieutenant General/Commander Tangeldis Nessconui * Captain Nircurus Felkus *Lieutenant Edlothang Panbaon *Captain Rethdurk von Kark/Tarramiso-Katos *Lieutenant Galderian Harnius *Lieutenant Yaleris Guxpaur *Lobaten Sfzitzlander *Uldarlas Irayassu *Captain Rivinle Linburec *Captain Vectiam Bastaga *Captain Yunathrad Huhang *Tillecthel Baranast *Captain Quargerin Norsiori *Ashangul Hasetenya-Nigisti *Menegar Ristang *Wurlam Bokelli *Orinfori Coreniff *Janiwira Beti *General Kirev Firiskiy *Lieutenant General Uialok Morgorfuin *Amharia Nigisti *Captain Tebekel Yebetes *Ilfibrir Turang *Xinfain Mentioned Characters * Darvink Havik * Jygarn Invincibilis * Belfaenar Rochir *Saelara Rochir *Captain Saucifel Ijovlar *Captain Cilenu Pilcelet *Captain Osgaron Ristalth *Captain Aiiror Wouzhing *Captain Shaozkar Balseju *Malendor Sihanouk *Tarconencis Esotergnos Locations * Rovaltinny ** Roval ** Blebfennas (Wingsgate) ** Duiost ** Valley of Gurnand ** Caras Gern (The Old Castle) Inspiration Pax Orderia: Eclipse of the Knights is my first story on this wiki, one which I have been working on since February 2018, although admittedly it has taken an incredibly long time to write, especially considering the chapter sizes and the fact that I'm planning to write around 22. The reason I even have a section on the inspiration of this story is that it was inspired by two of my favourite stories which I first read on this wiki: Juggerknight's Reminisce (which, to be completely honest, I see as potentially the best story on this wiki) and The Last Wingidon, both of which involved a certain group: the Great Knights. I've read about the Great Knights from the old Stick Empires Wiki, from the Conquering of Chaos page, and I found a lot of interest in the subject of a resistance against Chaos led by a former Great Knight (namely Vinsaur, or Vince), whose friends had all turned against him. What Juggerknight's Reminisce gave me was a new insight into why the Great Knights joined Chaos - not simply because they were frightened of Medusa or were evil, but because they had grown to realise that they could no longer blindly follow their leaders into useless wars to be treated as tools rather than individuals and allow the inequality in the world to continue growing, where the rich became richer, and the poor became poorer. The character of Samson is one that still intrigues me and is the basis of my theory behind the Great Knights. Their leaders had been corrupted by power and authority, forsaking their ancient traditions of truly being honourable and fair, descending into the equivalent of any long-lasting ruling class throughout history (for example, the samurai), and yet still claiming it. The Great Knights that defected before Medusa killed thousands of them through mass petrification were not all evil - most simply wanted to bring back equality and individualism to the world. Meanwhile, The Last Wingidon was less so about the Great Knights themselves (although it still gives some clues as to their character), and instead was the premise of Eclipse of the Knights. In the story, the Great Knights fail to arrive in time to save Negus and most of the Wingidons from being defeated, and therefore, what happened to the Great Knights? Surely, they would have still been dedicated enough to go across half of Cranium to their allies and maintain their promise (see Samson's article). Therefore, they would have encountered a wasteland and the proto-Eclipsors. I saw this as an opportunity to expand upon what happened and show the eventual rift between Vince and those loyal to bringing change to the Great Knights; the Great Knight loyalists that were secretly being manipulated by Chaos through the form of Kirev; and the Great Knights who needed change to occur quicker and saw Chaos as the best option, such as Samson, Delphius, Parean and Nircurus. Yet, the expedition was never intended to be a grand one - what benefits would it bring to the elders if they intervened with their best troops to face a mysterious enemy alongside an ally which they lacked stable communication with? Instead, they would decide to kill two birds with one stone: they could send those who were potentially a threat to the ruling classes on the expedition to die, or at least cull their numbers. This plan was culminated by none other than Kirev Firiskiy, one of the best Juggernauts the Great Knights had at their disposal, and the favourite of the Council. Secretly, this was all part of Lord Verick's plot with Medusa to overthrow the Great Knights, by attracting their best soldiers to defect to Chaos, while detaching the weak, the bureaucratic and the conservatives to be destroyed. The Eclipse Expedition was meant to be a shambolic mess with a dual purpose other than aid: to cull the reformers, as the Council saw it; and to push the strongest of them towards Chaos, by exposing the extreme flaws within the Great Knights. This plot was intended to fit with all my other planned stories within The Great Northern Saga, a series I first conceived around November 2017, beginning with The Legend of Star Sky. In conclusion, I wrote this story as a tribute to the wiki itself and frankly all the creativity that went (and now continues to go) into creating this wiki, and I thank all of you!Category:Great Knights Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Locations